Infobox:Toku
| status =Alive | birthdate =April 14 | age =27 | gender =Male | height =6'8" | weight =252 lbs | blood type =O- | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | livingcountry = No where | affiliation =Himself | previous affiliation = Kumogakure | occupation =Rogue | previous occupation =Jonin of Kumo | team =??? | previous team =??? | partner =??? | previous partner =??? | family = (Father) ??? (Mother) | clan =??? | clanbranch = | rank =S-rank | classification =Rogue, Disgrace, Rapper | reg =KON-005 | academy =6 | chunin =6 | jonin =7 | bounty = | crimes = Thousands of Error | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = (Portion) | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = Electrokinesis Hydrokinesis Pyrokinesis Healing Factor | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Water Release | jutsu = Water Release: Great Tsunami Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Fist Slam Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Fire Pillar Fire Release: Shadow Clone Water Droplet Reflection Sight Enlargement Technique Shrinking Technique Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon Hiding in Surface Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Genjutsu: Thousand Eye Implosion Chaotic Illusion: Demonic Touch Gaseous Genjutsu: Oni Steam Gaseous Genjutsu: Helium of Chaos Four Red Yang Formation Acrobat | taijutsu = | weapons = Acrobat Blades | tools = }} is a skilled Kumo-nin, and is the son of the legendary and renowned , and an unknown kunoichi of Kumogakure. Toku was quite literally an accidental child, and was born when B was the Jinchûriki of , the Eight-Tailed beast. Due to this, Toku was born with a portion of Gyûki's chakra, to such an extent where Toku is able to commnicate with Gyûki itself. Being of the only powerful shinobi with no supreme bloodline, he is still able to use pseudo-bloodline limits, due to his three types of 'Kinesis'. Toku has access to Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, and Pyrokinesis. These abilities of his allows for him to create a version of Boil and Storm release. Eventually, Toku gained the ability to transform into a biju transformation, similar to that of Jinchûriki. As Toku grew, he defected from his once-home, Kumogakure, and became a Rogue shinobi, acting as a Freelance shinobi of sorts, meaning he would take missions from any village, for the correct price. Toku has found himself often allying with the Serpentine Circus, more commonly working alongside Hyou. Background Academy Years Genin Chunin Exams Chunin Jonin Freelance Appearance Personality Abilities Kinesis Hydrokinesis Electrokinesis Pyrokinesis Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia